Dear
by Blood Madhatter
Summary: A series of letters between Yui and her Sensei turns into a chain reaction of strange adventures...  later OcxKakashi AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Note: I hope you enjoy my new story! I suddenly thought of this idea. So yeah, instead of writing the new chapters for my other stories I wrote this Actually, I'm working on both the chapters for my other stories it's just I'm in a little block! Please don't hurt me and enjoy!

* * *

**Dear ... Part One: Yui**

**Prologue**

BloodMadhatter

_Dear Sensei..._

* * *

Kakashi Hatake thumbed through his book as his eager students finished up the last assignment he handed out. He eyed the clock and sighed. He got up and got everyone's attention.

"Before you guys go to lunch I want to remind you of your new assignment for this semester. You have to pick someone to whom you write too and at least produce one letter a day or every other day. You have to show me the letter, don't worry, it's just to make sure your doing it so I won't be reading your personal conversations. It's going to be a big part of your grade so do your best. Extra Credit if they write back."

The students groaned while Kakashi smiled under his mask. In the far back a girl frowned and began to write in her new notebook. The bell rang and she closed it shut. Everyone gathered their things together left the room. Kakashi finally shut his book as soon as everyone left and gathered the homework from his desk. He was surprised when he saws a single notebook on top. Kakashi raised an eyebrow he observed it and found no name on the outside so there was one other thing to do. He opened it and found a letter on the front page.

* * *

Dear Kakashi Sensei,

I don't have anyone to write too... My mom is to busy with work to bother reading letters from me and my dad well... Just no. I have no friends or any other relatives I know about. Can you please help me out Kakashi Sensei?

Yui Kurosawa

* * *

Kakashi rubbed his chin, _Hum..._

…...

Yui Kurosawa was munching on her lunch outside, she was alone and staring up at the sky. She had medium long brown hair and green eyes, not that anyone noticed since her hair is always in her face. She wasn't the tallest person out there but she was comfortable with her height. Truthfully she didn't care much about anything since she was practically invincible. For example...

Yui whipped her mouth and put her trash together. She got up from her spot and headed towards a trash till.

Two boys ran past her and one ended up bumping her side causing her to fall to the ground. One of them looked around for a second, "What the heck was that?"

"Eh, I don't know. Let's go."  
"Okay!"

They walked off leaving Yui to the ground. Yui only sighed and gathered her things together, _this isn't even the worst of it._ She thought.

**FLASH BACK**

Iruka Sensei was passing out graded homework and he came across Yui's desk. She looked up at and him Iruka blinked, "Eh? Yui I didn't even know you were here, I marked you absent! Your so quiet some times ha-ha."

Sweat-drop, "... It's okay Sensei..." _not really..._

and

"Hey are you Yui Kurosawa?" asked Anko holding a big pile of papers.

Yui blinked, "Yes..."

"Seems you missed a lot of day and have a few days of detention."

"EH! I haven't even missed a day of school yet," Yui held her head.

"The files don't lie kid, have fun after school for the next few days!" Anko said walking off.

**End Flash Back**

It made Yui sighed just thinking about it. She picking up all her trash before throwing it away. She was about to walk back to her spot till she saw another student walking with a group, he ended up dropping some paper work without noticing. She picked it up and tapped on the person's shoulder.

".. Ah, excuse me," She said quietly.

The boy turned around and almost jumped, "EH!" while the rest of his group was walking off.

"You dropped this," she said handing him the papers.

"Oh Thanks-" "Naruto hurry up!" Someone yelled.

Naruto looked back, "I'll be there in a second," He turned back and found the girl had disappeared.

"What the heck! D-did I just see a ghost," he asked himself as he turned pale.

Yui gathered her things, _I don't even think anyone would notice I was gone..._ She thought looking up past the trees. A gentle breeze blew a few strands of hair out of her face as she dazily stared off.

"Yui-san?... Ah, Kurosawa... Yui!" Suddenly a hand was waving in her face snapping her out of thought.

She blushed and looked up to find Kakashi kneeling down next to her.

"Please don't tell me your giving me detention! I swear I haven't missed a day yet!" Yui pleaded. _Plus Anko scares me!_

Kakashi blinked, "Ah, no I know you haven't missed a day yet." Yui looked at him surprised as he continued, "I was just handing this back to you." he said smiling under his mask.

"See you tomorrow," he waved and walked away.

"Ah- Yeah!" she responded.

Yui blinked and saw her notebook in her hands, _Oh yeah.._ She quickly opened it up and found a response to her letter.

* * *

Dear Kurosawa,

If you don't have anyone to write to you can write to me if you feel comfortable enough. I'm not too busy and would like to help you any way I can. If you have a hard time thinking of something to write just ask me. For now you can just tell me about your self, likes, dislikes, dreams and stuff like that. You mentioned you don't have friends? What about an acquaintance?

Kakashi Hatake

* * *

Yui blushed, _Write to Sensei? I guess since I don't have anyone else to write too..._ She looked at the time and noticed the bell was about to ring, she quickly gathered her things and went to her locker.

_I wonder if I'll be bothering Sensei..._ She suddenly bumped into something soft and fell back. Her books ended up on the floor next to her. She looked up and saw a red headed girl wearing a frown, "Watch it ah... Whatever you name is."

_Nice insult.._ "Sorry," Yui apologized as nice as she could. The girl only snorted and walked off. Yui picked up her stuff and dusted her cloths off, _Karin can be so- _Suddenly someone bumped into Yui causing her to stumble a bit. She looked over to find them already walking off. _Sigh, I should be use to this._ She shook it off and walked to her next class.

Yawns went through out classroom as Iruka was talking about parts of history. Yui decided to take this time to whip out her notebook and she began to write.

* * *

Dear Kakashi Sensei,

I'm not really good at anything but I like to play games and I don't think I care to hate anything but I really don't like food that are too greasy and when someone bumps into me and doesn't say anything... Dreams, I don't have one, I never really had any goals... When I was little I wanted to create games like my mom... But I don't think that's going to happen.

Yeah anyways, I use to have friends when I was little.. You see...

**Flash Back**

A younger version was talking with a few other kids her age. They where happily talking and one of them looked at Yui, "We never been too your house yet, I heard you had the new game system?"

Yui blushed, "Yeah I do and a few other games."

"Let's go to your house then," the other kid said hanging onto her arm.

"O-okay."

They entered Yui's house, it seemed that no one was home yet and the kids began to play a few games. An hour pasted and Yui sat quietly, "A-ah, maybe we can play outside or something."

The other two looked at Yui then each other, "..."

Suddenly they dropped the controllers, "If you didn't want us to play your games you shouldn't have been bragging about it."

Yui's eyes widen, "I-I didn't mean it like that I mean I just wanted us to play together and-"

"Whatever, let's go," one of the kids motioned and suddenly they where gone and Yui was standing in her house alone. Tears began to weld up in her eyes.

The next day Yui went to school and stopped by a small group, "Good Morning!" She waved.

They all looked at her and turned back to what they were doing. Yui blinked, _Eh?_

She walked down a hall way she stopped as she was about to open the door.

"Yui's so stuck up, we were playing her game and then suddenly she wants us to stop."

"Yeah, she doesn't like to share..."

"Jeez, I don't want to be friends with someone like that!"

Yui gulped and ran off. Tears began to form in her eyes as she ran to the back of the school. As she reached the corner she collapsed and hid her head into her knees. _I don't need friends! All they do is use me... I don't want to go through something like this again._

**End Flashback**

And then after that everyone ignored me like I was invisible and suddenly it stuck with me. People constantly bump into me and don't say anything or mark me absent from class. I usually don't even get picked in gym, well actually I hate gym so that's okay. I think I got cursed or something.

Yui Kurosawa

* * *

Yui closed her notebook and looked up at Iruka, he was half way done writing down an assignment till the bell rang. Before he can even say anything everyone was out the door. He sighed and began to erase the board for he next class. Yui quietly exited the room before he notice so SHE wouldn't get the assignment.

Yui popped her head into Kakashi's classroom, it seemed abandoned for the moment, just like she wanted. She quickly set her notebook on his desk just as she turned to leave she bumped right into something. This time it was something hard as a board.

"Ack!" She said as she fell to the ground, _I think that's the fifth time today._

"Sorry Kurosawa, are you alright?"

Yui blinked, _Someone actually noticed?_ She looked up and saw Kakashi holding his hand out.

"Y-yeah, I wasn't really watching where I was going, sorry," she said hesitantly taking his hand.

"It's fine, what are you doing in here anyways? I don't think you have my class till tomorrow."

Yui looked down, "I was dropping off the notebook... Thank you for helping me out Sensei."

Kakashi's eye went like an upside down u, "No problem, if you need anything just ask me."

Yui blushed and nodded, "Thank you." and quickly left the room.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, _she's sure an odd one._

_

* * *

_

Yui shuffled her way into her house and kicked off her shoes before entering the living room. She didn't even bother saying 'I'm Home' knowing no one's there to hear anyways. She made her way to her room and threw her stuff on a near by chair and fell on the bed as if the life was sucked out of her. As her eyes closed a little voice in the back of her head echoed as she drifted off to sleep.

I wonder what Hatake-Sensei's going to write next.

* * *

Yeah, I kind of wanted to try something new D: Please review!

Anyways, I'm currently working on No Clue... I only have two pages worth and don't want to put that up just like that x.x like having long chapters so you guys can enjoy it more!


	2. Small Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, they're really encouraging! I've had time lately so here you go! Enjoy! If anyone reads Konoha High Chronicles...I deleted it cause I didn't want two high school stories!**

**Dear... Part 1: Yui**

_**Small Progress**_

Blood Madhatter

* * *

Yui found herself awake earlier then usual. She did her normal morning routines and was surprised she caught her mother before she went to work. It's been at least a few days since she saw her, not counting notes.

Haru turned around surprised, "Yui? Your up early."

Yui mentally sighed, _She hasn't seen me in days and that's what she says?_ "I went to bed early."

Haru fixed her jacket, "Well, I've got a meeting so I'll see you tonight. Have a nice day dear."

"You t-" before she could finish the front door already shut.

Yui snorted, _At least I got to see her today._

* * *

Yui arrived to her third class, writing with Kakashi-Sensei. _I wonder if he remembered to write...What am I saying, Kakashi-Sensei wouldn't forget._

Yui looked around, half the people were already in the class while Kakashi was distracted with his book. Anticipation filled Yui's body, _Will Kakashi-Sensei notice me? Did he write anything?_ Questions filled her mind, that is until someone brushed past her.

Yui blinked before realizing she was standing in front of the door waiting like a fool. She slowly snuck to her desk hoping this time no one was watching her, _of course no one was watching me. I'm invisible remember?_

Before long class started and Kakashi began to slowly start teaching. He talked about grammar and the big project. Not once Yui saw him look her way. Yui instead put her head in her desk and squeezed her eyes shut. _I thought for once... Someone actually noticed me._ Tears welded in her eyes, _Maybe I'm going crazy and all that was a dream, stupid Sensei!_ Yui clenched her cloths as she tried to hold back her tears. _If that was a dream, then I'd rather dream forever..._ Darkness slowly took over Yui, _Yes, dream..._

...

Kakashi finished writing the assignment on the board just before the bell rang. He sighed with relief, _Ah, lunch..._ Of course all his _wonderful_ students spilled out of the room without hesitant. He looked back and noticed one student was still in their seat.

"Ah... Kurosawa?"

No response.

Well, he did notice Yui has her head down most of class. Though he did think maybe she was just having a bad day or wasn't feeling good so he didn't bother her throughout the class since she always seemed to pay attention during class. He made his way to her desk and leaned over, "Ah, Kurosawa?" Still no response, "Yui... Yui!" He had no choice.

He slightly shook her shoulder causing her to jolt awake which caused her to fall back.

**CRASH**

Kakashi rubbed his forehead.

Yui not only fell back but being in the last row caused her to fall completely back. In other words she was now face up on the ground with all her stuff scrambled around her. Finally, a piece of paper drifted onto her face and the room was silent for a moment. Yui blinked and let everything sink in for the moment. Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"Kurosawa are you alright?"

Yui let the paper side off her face, "Eh..." She saw Kakashi through her long bangs and soon her face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Sensei?"

A sweatdrop went down Kakashi's head, "Are you alright Kurosawa?"

Yui stared for a moment before getting up and putting her things together, _This is just a dream. A dream yeah... Then why is my head killing me!_ Yui thought desperately has she stuffed her papers in her backpack.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Er-"

Yui almost jumped again, "I'm sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to fall asleep I was a little distracted today and well..." She tried to explain as her face was still heated.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and patted her head, "Don't worry about it, just don't fall asleep during class again." He slipped a notebook in her backpack, "Here's your notebook back."

Yui looked surprised, "T-thank you."

"No problem Kurosawa, you should get going before lunch ends."

Yui jumped up, "Ack! I bet everything good's taken. See you Kakashi-Sensei! Thanks again."

The cafeteria was always to lively and crowed, Yui always liked eating outside because it was calming.

As she bit into her apple she flipped open her notebook.

* * *

Dear Kurosawa,

The thing I learned is the only thing to do is forgive or forget past problems and to look at the present before it swallows you. I'm sure it's not a curse, maybe you should be the one to approach someone and make yourself be seen. If that's too much observe your fellow students and take one step at a time. It may not seems like it but there's someone out there who will want to be friends with you. Good Luck.

Kakashi Hatake

* * *

Yui looked a little surprised, oddly the letter filled her body up with a strange warmth. _Could it be true? Could I possibly break this curse_. She looked up from the letter, _Well.. I have been watching a few people. Well the interesting looking one's at least._

Yui looked at the doors to the cafeteria room, _sadly the interesting people... Are in there..._

Yui brushed her skirt as she got up, _Maybe it's not so bad..._ She peaked through the cafeteria doors before opening it. Almost everyone seemed active. Yui took her hand away from the door,_ Maybe this isn't a good idea._ Suddenly something appeared in her head. _Forgive the past and look at the present_. Yui reached for the door and his time opened it.

Suddenly a rush of noises and smells hit her at once. The terrible food and chatter was a little overwhelming. Yui quickly stepped over the wall. _Maybe I jumped in a little too fast._

…

"Naruto! Stop eating like a pig..." complained Shikamaru since he was in the splash zone.

"Sdlfk alskdfjdsk!" Naruto tired to say as noodles slipped out of his mouth.

"Speak English!" Kiba said slapping the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto gulped and hid behind Kiba, "D-d-do you see that girl over there on the wall?"

Kiba looked around, "What?"

"Right there!" Naruto pointed at Yui.

Kiba squinted his eyes and saw a brown haired girl, "Oh yeah, what about her?"

Naruto sighed with relief, "I bumped into her earlier and then in the blink of an eye she disappeared! I thought she was a ghost or something."

"Hum..." Kiba started for a while, "She looks familiar but I don't remember her name."

"It's Yui Kurosawa," yawned Shikamaru as he laid on the cafeteria desk, "She's not a ghost, I think I have a few classes with her."

"Yui hu? I Naruto Uzumaki who will become the most popular of this school shall learn everyone's names!" Naruto said stepping on the desk.

"Shut up Naruto! Get down!" Kiba said trying to drag him down.

….

Yui shuffled thought her bag and took out her notebook.

….

_Dear Kakashi Sensei,_

_It's not that I haven't noticed other people. There's a lot of people who stand out. For example Naruto Uzumaki, even though he's a few year younger then me it's hard not to notice him. He's a little loud and short tempered but he never gives up and that's admirable. Not to mention he has this thing about him that draws people in. No matter how much people hurt him he get's back up, I wish I could be like that._

...

She stopped and looked over what she wrote without realizing it she wrote something she didn't even realize herself. _Why can't I be like that? Why am I weak?_ She asked herself. Yui quickly shut her book and sighed. Suddenly out of no where she felt a sudden push causing her to fall to the floor. Unknown to her that caused the next chain of events.

Today's special, spaghetti, flew in the air as it flew off of Tenten's plate and into the face of a poor random student. Tenten quickly turned around to see Yui on her knees, "Sorry, I didn't see you! Are you alright?"

Yui blinked and looked up, "Ah..." before she could even continue the words that every student would want to hear once in their life echoed through out the cafeteria.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Yui stood in the girls bathroom with many other people. Words could not describe what just happened. The only evidence she could show was the many food types on her body. _I think I missed a noodle_, she said pulling out the last of the spaghetti.

"Hey! You!"

_I wonder how you get this out of cloths?_ Yui asked herself as poked at a strange slimy object on her. Tenten squeezed past a few people before putting a hand on Yui, "Hey!"

Yui froze and blinked, "Y-yeah?"

Tenten smiled, "I was just seeing if you were okay, you looked like you had a hard fall. Sorry again!"

Yui looked a little surprised and waved her hands in front of her, "Oh, it's alright, that happens to me a lot. So no problem!"

Tenten sighed with relief, "Good, my name's Tenten by the way."

"My name's Yui..." She responded quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Yui! I better get changed later!" Tenten said giving a small wave before leaving.

Yui blinked, _Did that just happened!_

…

_Something strange just happened Sensei! Someone actually apologized about bumping into me. Your advice actually worked! Ah, not that I'm surprised... Tenten bumped into me during lunch and actually noticed. We talked a little after the cafeteria incident. I know a little about Tenten, first she's a year younger then me and is an ace on the girls volleyball team. Generally nice to anyone. That is as long as you don't cross her the wrong way. Glad I didn't._

…

Yui did the finishing touches before feeling this was enough. _I wonder what Kakashi-Sensei will think?_ She said inwardly smiling. Her current teacher was rambling on about something that happened ages ago, not even relating to what they were talking about. _Something about a woman he crossed? Eh, Jiraiya-Sensei is weird._ The bell rang ending school. _I'll just slip it in his class room and-_

"HEY! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am the most popular-"

"Shut up Naruto!"Kiba ended up smacking the back of Naruto's head. _I think I just had a heart attack, _Yui thought holding her chest, "Sorry, Naruto's kind of stupid."

Yui blinked, _I think they're talking to me?_ "Ah, It's okay I was-"

"What the hell Kiba! Did you see what he did Shikamaru!" Naruto asked looking around.

The three blinked as they saw Shikamaru sleeping standing up.

"Is that even possible?" asked Kiba.

Yui let out a small giggle, "I once saw him sleep with his eyes open."

Naruto and Kiba looked at her before laughing, "Your not bad, Kurosawa."

"You... You know my name?" Yui unintentionally announced.

"Well I know everybody's names!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. Yui blushed.

"That and Shikamaru told you," muttered Kiba.

"Shut up dog face! Anyways, your so quiet Yui, I barely can hear you!"

Yui looked down, "Well ahh.." _Probably because this is the longest conversation I had with another student..._

"Ah, if it isn't Naruto and Kiba," Kakashi said behind them.

All three almost jumped out of their skin as their sensei held the top of Naruto and Kiba's head, "I see you two are feeling better."

Kiba paled, "I-It was just gas!"

"I ate to much ramen!"

"Your classes with me are before lunch," Kakashi pointed out. Naruto and Kiba paled, "I hope your not bothering Kurosawa."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Who's... OH Yui!"

"We're just talking to her, Kakashi-Sensei. Right Yui?" Naruto said putting an arm around her making Yui freeze.

Kakashi started at Yui making her face feel warm again. Yui only nodded.

"I see," Kakashi's eyes wandered to what lied in her hands, "ah, do you have anything for me?" he asked with an eye smile.

Yui nervously nodded again and handed over her notebook.

"Thank you, I think the bus is about to leave," he said pointing towards the exit.

All three looked shocked.

"My mom's going to kill me if I get home late again," Kiba said grabbing his backpack.

Naruto grabbed onto Kiba and Yui's arm, "LET'S GO! LATER SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he dragged them both away before he could even respond.

Sweatdrop, _Well, that's Naruto for you._

* * *

Yui couldn't help but smile, _Today's been a strangely good day._ Yui felt a slightly accomplished, _maybe I'll try to talk to Tenten tomorrow again._ Yui was quiet a moment, _Maybe I'm jumping in to quickly. I barely even talked to Naruto._ Yui turned a corner and stopped right in her tracks before slowly stepping back and hiding behind the corner wall. _I think I really am seeing things, god I hope I am._ She slowly peaked around the corner and saw a tall man. His hair was dark and looked like he hasn't shaved in a few days. His eyes were a bright green but had a dull look. Every now and then he'd take a cigarette out of his mouth and let out a puff of smoke. The cloths were a little messy. _Damn it, I better call mom._ Yui quickly dug out her cell the ringing and ringing made her anxious.

"This is Kurosawa, I'm busy right now so please leave a message after the beep. **BEEP**."

_Damn it_, she thought snapping it shut.

"I thought I saw you." Yui froze, "What the hell are you doing just standing around?" The man asked taking his cigarette out and stepping on it.

"I ah, well, I just..." Yui tried to cover her nose. The mixture of alcohol and smoke made her feel sick.

"God, you still can't speak? Where the hells your mother?"

Yui bit her bottom lip and looked down, "S-she's probably at work or something."

"Does that damn woman ever sleep? What ever, let me inside."

Yui looked around through her bangs searching for an exit, "I-I can't ah mom s-said I can't... I can't even talk to you."

He grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the building, "Your heading that way anyways."

"D-dad stop, your kind of hurting my arm!" She said struggling to get free.

"You're starting to piss me off, just let me in the place," her father starting raising his voice as he pushed her forward.

"Sorry b-but I really can't..."

Her father's mouth edge twitch and you can see rage slowly fill his eyes. Yui closed her eyes as she knew what was going to happen next, _Today was starting to be a good day too._

* * *

It was around one a.m. and a soft knock was at her door before someone slipped in, "I heard your father was hanging around the building, you didn't let him in this time did you?"

Yui shifted under the blanket, "No..." she answered quietly.

"Good, I don't need him stealing my hard earned stuff, again."

_Like you even use any of it._ "..."

"Well it's late, get some sleep," Haru said before slipping back out.

Yui rolled, _Nooo I'm fine, thanks for asking._ She touched the icepack playing over her left eye. _Ack, still stings... Maybe I should tell mom... Why bother? She's probably passed out already all she does is work, eat and sleep._

* * *

Two day's passed and Kakashi was marking through his student and only one was missing today, _Kurosawa? Again? _He did a quick glance around again, _Maybe she was really sick sick the other day. _He glanced over at t a lone notebook under his piles of papers. 'At least one letter a day or every other day.' He strickely remembered him saying. Kakashi sighed and leaned back as his minions scribbled down notes from the board. He suddenly thought of her loneliness and always sayingher mothers busy. _I'm sure she wouldn't... No, not possible. __Maybe I'll ask Naruto or Kiba..._

…

"She seemed fine to me," Kiba said as he chewed on a piece of beef jerky.

"Me too, you know, other then her talking like a mouse. The last time we saw her was a few days ago," commented Naruto.

Kakashi inwardly sighed, "I see, thanks."

The two waved and reentered the cafeteria. Kakashi pulled out one of his favorite books and headed back to his room,_ I haven't gotten a call about her being excused... Better call her mother or their house._

Kakashi sat back in his chair as he pulled up student information, Haru Kurosawa xxx-xxx-xxxx. _Hum, no father? She did mention he wasn't available..._

Kakashi swore it rang for ten minutes before someone actually picked up.

"This better be good," said a very angry feminine voice.

Kakashi frowned, "This is Kakashi Hatake, a teacher at Konoha High. Is this Haru Kurosawa, mother of Yui Kurosawa?"

It was silent for a second. "What did Yui do? I seriously don't have any time for this," She answered obviously annoyed.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I was just wondering why she's been absent without consent for the past few days."

"Oh, is that all? You call me at work for this? Yes, she has been sick are we done now?"

_Your kidding me_, Kakashi smacked his forehead but felt a giant relief, "Well, if she's sick you've got to inform the school."

"Yeah yeah, she's been sick. If that's all I've got REAL work to do, good bye."

Kakashi hung the phone up and rubbed his temple, _How can someone as sweet and quiet like Yui come from something like that?_ The notebook laid in front of him, _I should drop this off...I hope I don't run into that woman._

…

Yui looked at her self in the mirror, _gross, it's still a little purple and yellow. At least it doesn't hurt anymore._ The other day Yui attempted to use her mother's make up to cover it up but unfortunately they didn't have the same skin color. Haru's was more of a peach color while Yui was a a natural tan color like her fathers. _With my bangs down you can hardly notice._

Knock Knock. Yui blinked, Knock knock, _What the... God, I hope HE didn't get into the building._

Yui slowly made her way to the door and peaked through the peephole before slowly opening it, "Kakashi Sensei?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yo!"

Yui slightly hid behind the door, "Ah, did I do something wrong?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Nope, well it seems your mother forgot to inform the school that you were going to be absent..."

"E-EH! Really? I'm so sorry, I thought- Well, she was probably busy."

"I see..."

Yui looked up and noticed him looking into her apartment, "Oh, would you like to come in?" She asked stepping out of the way.

"Sure,"

Kakashi walked in, a little curious. He barely even got into the building, it took him a while to convince the door man to let him in. A door man! The building it self was a little fancy. The apartment it self seemed new. _It even had an upstairs? Wow._ It seemed quiet too, "I see your mother isn't around..." Kakashi said checking his watch, it was 6:20pm.

Yui flinched, "Oh, she works long hours."

"I thought you were sick? Have you been alone this whole time?" Kakashi asked as he observed the living room.

"Well, I'm fine now... I mean I can take care of myself, plus she's bus-"

"Yeah busy..." he interrupted, _and I thought Iruka was a workaholic._

"Um, would you like something to drink? Water, Tea, or some Juice?" Yui asked a little nervous.

"It's fine..." He answered but trailed off as he stared at his student for a moment. Something seemed a little off.

Yui noticed him staring and quickly turned away, "It's not like it's trouble or anything."

Yui swore Kakashi was a ninja, in a quick second he moved without even a sound and his hand was brushing her hair to the side revealing her bruise. She squeaked before backing away.

"How did this happen?" Kakashi asked with a concerned look. Yui's left eye was red and around it was a dark purple with a yellowish outside. Whatever happened it seemed recent, _This wasn't their the last time I saw her._

"You know how you accidentally don't open the door all the way and it hits your face... That kind of happened to me," Yui answered quickly, _Wow, that sounds even more stupid out loud._

"Kind of hu?" he said trying to get another look.

Yui blushed and glanced at the floor. _Weird, my mom seen me on and off the past few days and hasn't even noticed... Yet Kakashi-Sensei sees it in just a few minutes. _Yui felt her eyes begin to water and she quickly rubbed them, _Stupid, if Kakashi-Sensei notices he'll think something's up. _No matter how many times she tried it wouldn't stop, suddenly she felt a choke get caught up in her throat.

Kakashi's gaze slowly gentled as Yui bit her bottom lip while hiding her eyes. He looked around awkwardly, _I don't know how to handle it when people crying..._ Kakashi lightly patted Yui on the head, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Before long Yui found her self holding onto Kakashi as if she had no control over her body. Kakashi was hesitant at first before hugging her back. Yui's silent cry finally turned into a sob, "He was just mad and did it on accident," she confessed in between the sobbing.

Kakashi looked shocked, "Who?"

* * *

_It felt normal when dad would argue with mom about things that didn't make sense. Was it really normal when he drank and fought? Was it really normal for mom to bush getting hit off? Right now it feels all mixed up... This only the third time I ever really got hit but mom would always told me to move on without even taking about it. Is that why she always works? To run away from this? I thought it was normal... Till Kakashi gave me that look that made me question myself._

* * *

Yui rolled over in her bed. After feeling embarrassed from her little stunt, Yui kicked Kakashi out before he could ask her anymore questions. Right after she hid in under the covers trying to regain her composure. _I can't believe I just busted out crying like that... In front of Sensei of all people!_ Even thinking about it made her face warm up again. Yui sighed opened her eyes and stared blankly at the wall, _Kakashi-Sensei's body's really warm... Like being wrapped in a blanket after a winter night... Or sitting in a hot bath. _Yui blinked and began to smother her self with a pillow, _Why am I even thinking about that again! It's Sensei after all._ After tossing and turning Yui finally got up and went to the living. She picked up the room, _Maybe a little stupid reality TV will distract me..._ She sat down only to feel something odd. She reached down to find her notebook. A small burst of excitement filled her, _When did?_

The door clicked shut interrupting Yui's thoughts, "Yui!"

Yui looked at the clock. 11 pm, _This is odd..._

Haru shoved her things off before standing in front of Yui, "I got a call from your Sensei at work! WORK! I was in the middle of a big project."

_When are you not?_

"I was totally thrown off, next time tell your teacher to call me if it's an emergency!" She said heating up left overs.

Yui clenched her teeth, _He was just worried unlike someone!_ "That's what happens when you don't inform the school I'll be gone," Yui mumbled.

"What? Speak up, I can hardly hear you half the time you talk."

"I said Okay," Yui sighed.

Haru looked at her watch, "Tomorrow your definitely going to school. Also, shouldn't you be in bed?"

_How would you even know what time I go to bed!_ "..." Yui simply got up and ran to her room.

* * *

Dear Kurosawa,

Naruto is an interesting but, good choice to get to know. He does have a strange way of getting into people's lives. I'm sure over time you'll grow to start feeling like that if you really wish to be. I haven't had Tenten in my class but keep up the good work. Some times it takes just the smallest thing to spark a friendship. When I was your age Gai was constantly trying to compete with me, I still don't know understand why. Speaking of which I still haven't been able to get rid of him.

…..

Yui covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter after thinking of Gai-Sensei randomly busting into the class room challenging Kakashi-Sensei to rock-paper-scissors or running the track ten times. Kakashi-Sensei would sigh and politely ask Gai-Sensei to leave. _At least he mixes the usual routine up._

….

Maybe next time you can take it a step further and ask them to hang out. I'm sure Naruto would jump at the chance.

Good Luck,

Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Yui put on a small smile _maybe I should..._ her eyes wondered to the bottom and noticed there was a more.

….

You weren't in school today, were you feeling sick? You did sleep through class. There wasn't any notice sent to the school of your absents.

'…

Yui sighed, _I can't believe my mom didn't call._

…

It seems you're absent again, Are you okay? Naruto and Kiba both agreed you were fine the last time they say you. Remember, if you need anything you can always talk to me.

…

Yui's eyes felt watery again as she slowly closed her notebook and hid her face under the covers. _Whenever I feel like I'm going to disappear from this world Kakashi-Sensei some how always brings me back,_ she thought as tears formed.

* * *

**It seems to be starting off a little slow... I hope to develop Yui's personality a little more. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
